SEXY NIÑERO
by lizzy90
Summary: Edward nunca penso que cuidar a Alec le trajera grandes beneficos, pero bella piensa que un hobre que cuida a un bebé es lo mas sexy del mundo no sean malas es mi primer fic


**Edward nuca pensó que hacer de niñero de Alec un bebé de apenas unos meses le traería tan jugosa recompensa con su novia bella.**

**Y es que un hombre que cuida un bebé es lo más sexi que existe.**

* * *

POV EDWARD

_Toctoc, llamaron a la puerta, con pereza me levante del sofá y es que a quien carajos se le ocurre tocar tan temprano un sábado por la mañana._

_Me asome por el rabillo de la puerta y ahí estaba mi respuesta, la Sra. Cope, con su bebé en brazos. _

¡Hola Edward! _Me dijo una muy entusiasta señora cope._

Buenos días señora Cope. _Conteste por mera cortesía y es que quien en su sano juicio estaría de buenas si es interrumpido a la hora de ver sus caricaturas un sábado de flojera. ¿Qué? Me encantan las caricaturas._

Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano Edward y en un día de descanso, pero necesito tu ayuda, tengo que ir urgentemente a mi oficina por que al parecer hay un grave problemas con los informes que se entregaron ayer y el jefe nos ordeno ir hoy.

¡Qué pena! Pero dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Podrías cuidar a Alec, solo será por unas 3 o 4 horas como máximo lo prometo.

¡Yo! Pero yo no se como se cuida a un bebé.

¡Por favor Edward! No es gran cosas, además eres el único en quien confió, eres un joven responsable y sé que cuidaras bien a mi bebé.

_El pequeño Alec me sonrió y no pude negarme, total era una buena excusa para llamar a bella, adora a los niños y no se resistiría a venir a ayudarme, y mejor para mi tenerla tan cerca._

¡De acuerdo!

¡Gracias! Edward eres todo un encanto, ahora entiendo porque tu novia te quiere tanto.

_Vamos no tiene por que adularme para que cuide a su hijo, pensé._

_La señora Cope, me dio al pequeño Alec y un bolso muy grande, supongo que era eso que llama pañalera._

_La señora Cope se despidió de Alec con un beso y se fue, cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y me dirigí con Alec al sofá._

_Bien muchacho ahora estas bajo mí cuidado así que pórtate muy bien, el pequeñín me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, dudo que entendiera algo de lo que dije pero en fin no perdía nada con tratar, acomode al bebé en el sofá rodeándolo de cojines para evitar cualquier accidente._

_Tomo el teléfono y le marque a mi hermosa novia, no timbro ni dos veces cuando oí su dulce voz._

¿Diga?

Hola amor, ¿Estas ocupada?

Ya sabes que para ti nunca mi amor. _Sonreí, no sé que hice en esta vida para recibir a alguien tan perfecta como bella._

¿Puedes venir a mi casa? _Esperaba que dijera que si, no la veía desde ayer y ya la extrañaba._

Claro amor, solo término con mi desayuno voy.

De acuerdo acá te veo. _Me senté en el brazo del sofá_

Ok.

¿Bella?

Si.

Te amo. _Le dije y es que esa era la verdad la amaba más que a mí mismo. Podía verla jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro._

Yo también. _Me dijo, tiro un beso y colgó._

Suspire. Bien pequeñín la caballería viene en camino.

_No pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando Alec empezó a llorar, no sabía que tenía, lo revise para ver si estaba mojado y no, le di su biberón y tampoco lo quiso, lo cargue y ni así dejo de llorar._

_Por suerte el timbre sonó, ¡Bella! Pensé y en efecto al abrir la puerta me encontré con la mujer más hermosa del mundo quien me miraba con unos ojos pintados de sorpresa que inmediatamente cambio a una mirada de ¿ternura? Si creo que ternura._

¿Y ese hermoso bebé? _Me extendió sus manos para que le diera al bebé,_

Es Alec, hijo de la señora cope, _le di al pequeño y este enseguida dejo de llorar._

¡Wow! Se calmo contigo. _Cerré la puerta tras ella._

Es encanto natural. _Se rio, la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo_. Creo que tiene hambre

Le di su biberón pero no lo quiso, _le tendí la mamila y ella se la acerco al pequeño._

¿no quieres comer pequeñín? _Ella le acerco el biberón a la boquita el bebé primero se negó pero al segundo intento lo acepto sin chistar._

Vez solo hay que esforzarse un poco.

Oye yo me esforcé el pequeño bribón es el que no lo quiso

Edward cullen, es un bebé, el necesita que lo mimen.

¿Y que hay de mi? Yo también quiero que me mimes.

No seas tonto, es el un bebito, tu eres un adulto, _Claro el pequeño bodoque ahora me roba la atención de mi novia, no se lo voy a permitir_.

_Ella arrullaba al bebé entre sus brazos y se lo pego al pecho para tenerlo más cerca._

_No puedo creerlo, un infante esta acurrucado en los brazos de mi novia, es estúpido lo se pero, no puedo dejar de tener celos, aunque sea de un bebé, ¡patético! Lo sé_.

Asi pasamos la siguiente hora tratando de hacer dormir al pequeñin, hasta que bells lo consiguió, lo acostamos en mi cama y nos sentamos a ver una película, aunque lo que menos quería era eso teniendo a bells en una pequeño short que se le ceñía al cuerpo, y esa blusa celeste de tirantes, ¡Dios! Quería saltarle encima ahora mismo, pero me contuve no quiero que piense que su novio es un pervertido, pero Diablos lo era, solo con ella pero no podía evitar pnsar en sus cremosas piernas enrolladas en mi cintura mientras la tomo aquí en el sofá, o en mi boca succionando sus pezones. No dejo de pensar en eso desde que la tuve por primera vez, ese sin duda fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido, Bella en mi cama y son ropa y con migo dentro, ¿Carajo que me pasa?

¿Edward, estas bien? Su dulce voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

Si amor.

¿Seguro? Es que estas distraído.

Estoy genial y eso es por que estas aquí, me acerque y la besé, ella me respondió enredando sus manos en mi cabello, y yo la abrace por la cintura para pegarla más a mí.

La recosté en el sosa y sentí sus pezones endurecerse no traía sujetador, mis manos vagaron por sus piernas, ella respiraba entrecortadamente, comencé a besar su cuello, cuando iba a desabrochar su shorts un llanto se dejo escuchar proveniente de mi habitación.

¡diablos! Pensé

¿Edward?

mmm.

El be..bebé.

Dejalo se calmara.

Edward, es un bebé, tal vez le duele algo. _Si igual que a mí la entrepierna, _o esta mojado

Si igual que tu por eso necesito revisarte, le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

Edward! Me golpeo en el hombro y me empujo para que me levantara.

Sabes que bromeo.

Cállate me lanzo un cojín y se fue rumbo a la habitación.

Solo esperaba que la señora Cope no demorara mucho, necesitaba estar con mi novia a solas.

Bella salió de la habitación con el bebé en brazos, el estaba muy acurrucadito en su pecho, parecía que con ella se calmaba como si era fuera su medicina a todo sus males, y bella era eso y mucho mas, por lo menos para mi.

¿Qué? Me pregunto, seguro por la cara de idiota que tenia al verla con Alec entre sus brazos.

Nada, le conteste.

Se sento a mi lado en el sofá, cuando le pase un brazo por los hombros alec se puso a llorar.

¿Qué pasa amor? Bella intentaba hablar con el bebé, se veía adorable con el ceño fruncido, tan concentrada pensando en que tendrá el bebé, se veía tan sexy en su faceta de mamá.

Me acerque mas a ella y el bebé lloro mas fuerte.

Edward no te acerques , creo que no le agradas a alec. ¿Qué yo qué? que no le agradaba.

¿Qué dices?

Amor no vez que te acercas y comienza a llorar.

Encima de que me arruina mi sábado, no me deja tener sexo con mi novia, ahora ¿esta celoso e incomodo en mi presencia?

Edward es un b..

Si ya se es un bebé. Me levante molesto.

¿A dónde vas?

Me duchare, creo que el problema es evidente ¿No? Señale mi entrepierna.

Edward yo…

Déjalo, la culpa es mía por haber aceptado cuidar a este engendrito del mal. Me fui a mi habitación me desvestí y entre en la ducha, me pareció oír el timbre pero no estoy seguro.

¡Dios! En que momento se me ocurrió aceptar que ese Alec se quedara en mi casa, encima me hacen cuidarlo y no quiere que abrace a mi novia porque es mía.

El agua corria por mi cuerpo cuando sentí dos pequeñas y delicadas manos envolver mi cintura.

Me sobresalte por un momento pero me relaje al comprender de quien se trataba.

¿Qué haces?

Pues pensé que me podía duchar contigo, ¿Si quieres claro? Me gire y bella estaba envuelta en una toalla y tenia el cabello suelto, se veía condenadamente sexy.

¿Y Alec?

Vino su mamá y se lo llevo.

Ahhh. Fue lo único que le respondí.

Edward esto es tonto, no puedes estar celoso de un bebé de unos meses de nacido. Dicho esto dejo caer la toalla que la envolvía y pude observar su glorioso cuerpo, no me aguante mas y la meti en la ducha conmigo, la besé.

¿Sigues enojado? Me pregunto mientras que besaba su cuello y mis manos encerraban su cintura.

No, no puedo estar enojado contigo.

No tienes una idea de lo sexy que te veías cuando cargaste a alec, ella mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja , lleve mis manos a la parte de atrás de sus rodillas para levantarla. Ella se sostuvo enredando sus manos en mi cuello y cruzo sus piernas en mi cintura.

Tu te veias hermosa, serás una sexy mom algún dia, cuando nos casemos, le dije cuando mordí su cuello.

Edward, por favor ya no lo soporto.

¿Qué bebé?

Edward sabes qué.

¿Dime qué quieres bebé? Le pregunte rozando su entrada, ella se inclino un poco pero aleje mis caderas,

Recibe un gruñido de protesta.

Edward por favor, hazlo ya.

¿Esto? Le dije enterrándome profundamente en ella

Siiiiiiiii, exclamo ella.

¿Te gusta bebé? ¿Te gusta que te coja fuerte y rico? Mordí uno de sus pezones

Si, si me gusta. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás pegándose con la fría loza pero eso no le importo.

Más Edward, más fuerte. Me jalo fuertemente de los cabellos

¿A si? Le di más duro,

Si a si, mas rápido, más fuerte.

Ella se sentí tan bien, tan estrecha y mojada solo por mí.

Te amo, te amo mucho bells eres mi vida. Quería que supiera cuanto la amaba, que aunque estaba siendo rudo, le estaba haciendo el amor.

Yo también Edward, más que a mi vida.

Di mi nombre otra vez amor.

Edward.

Otra vez amor,

Edward.

Más fuerte bells

¡EDWARD!

Si amor, soy yo, solo yo el que te hace sentir a si de bien.

Si solo tú. Ed-edward.

Te sientes tan bien amor, me encanta tenerte a si. Mis estocadas fueron en aumento al igual que sus gemidos.

Estoy cera Edward.

Yo también amor solo un poco mas solo un poco.

Bella jadeaba mucho, gemía en mi oído y eso me ponía a mil.

La sentí tensarse a mi alrededor y supe que estaba llegando, y lo confirme cuando grito mi nombre tan fuerte que creo que todo el edificio lo escucho.

EDWARD!

2 estocadas mas y me vine en ella.

La deje poner los pies en piso, pero la sostuve por la cintura.

¡te amo!

Yo también. Me contesto con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, una sonrisa después de un buen sexo.

Cerré la ducha y la envolví en una toalla, la lleve a la cama y la recosté, en cuanto toco el colchón cayo profundamente dormida.

La dejaría descansar, después de todo haber cuidado al pequeño Alec había tenido su recompensa.

* * *

JEJE DEJENJE SABER QUE LES PARECIO BESOS


End file.
